Last Person In the World
by bookworm7117
Summary: What if Caroline and Klaus got stuck on an island together? And no one could find them! They'd have to survive on their own. Would Caroline's feelings change? After 4x9. Klaroline.
1. Time

_**I don't own any of the characters-obviously! **_

_**After Episode 9 (I kind of incorporated some stuff from Episode 10) **_

**Chapter 1: Time**

Caroline had been lost for days. She didn't know what to do. How did she get back to where she was before this big mess happened? Nothing made sense anymore. And she couldn't help but feel terrified and guilty.

Tyler's mom was dead. The town thought it had been accident. They thought she was drunk and hit her head or something. But the truth was that she had been murdered. She was killed as a punishment for her son's actions. And it was tearing him apart.

Caroline just wanted to be there for him. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. She wanted to help him, to be his shoulder to lean on. The problem was: Tyler wouldn't let her. He was shutting her and everyone else out. Tyler's anger was bottling up inside of him, and Caroline was terrified for the moment he finally exploded. He was mad at the world, mad at Hayley, mad at Klaus, and mad at himself.

But Caroline wondered in the back of her mind if her mind if he was mad at her. After all, she'd shown that her loyalty would always lie with Elena, with her kind. Tyler had unsired all the hybrids. The longer Klaus was alive, the more danger that put them all in. But Caroline had sided with Stefan to keep Klaus alive to find the cure for Elena. Eventually, they'd found another way to find the cure, and Caroline had helped with the assassination plans, but Tyler hadn't forgotten the stand off. He hadn't forgotten that deep down Caroline was not on his side, not completely at least.

The town held a memorial service for Carol Lockewood, the second mayor that was taken from them. Mystic Falls wasn't taking it well. There'd been too much death in this small town, and it was starting to be un-ignorable. There was a mandatory high school candle lighting in her memory.

Everyone went. Caroline found Tyler beforehand and sat by him. He didn't look at her at all while her mother spoke about the town's beloved mayor. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, especially when it tightened into a fist. All the talk of Carol's "accident" was too much for him. He stormed out, visibly shaking with fury. Caroline feared he would do something stupid and confront Klaus, which would get him killed. It was a wonder Klaus hadn't killed him already. Caroline was trying to make sure Tyler never left her sight because she was hoping that she could influence Klaus enough to get him to allow Tyler to live. It wasn't a good plan, and she had no reason to believe that Klaus still "fancied" her after her betrayal, but it was all she had.

When the service was over Caroline rushed out to find Tyler. Unfortunately he was no where to be found. She cursed silently. She was about to call Stefan and yell at him for wallowing in his misery when Tyler's mother had just died. It was not okay for him to skip out on the memorial service, even though his brother had slept with his one true love. Tyler got priority.

But then she saw April. April who had seen Caroline come back to life. April who knew all about vampires now. April who hadn't been compelled to forget all this information because she'd been wearing a bracelet laced with vervain.

"Hey April," Caroline gave her brightest smile.

April swallowed and flicked her eyes around the hallway nervously. "Um, hi, Caroline."

"Look, I really need to talk to you."

"About what? The fact that you're a," she lowered her voice. "vampire?"

Caroline nodded, pulling her off to the side. "I'm going to answer all your questions."

The girl stared up in disbelief. Caroline glanced down, noticing the bracelet.

"Oh that's cute, can I see it? Where'd you get it?"

April held up her arm, "Jeremy found it. He just put it on me. I don't know why I still wear-"

Caroline had snatched it off April's wrist. "Hey!"

The blond vampire silenced her with a look. She stared deep into her eyes, "You will forget everything you know about vampires. You'll forget everything you saw and heard from me. All you know is that Mystic Falls is a typical small town and you are a typical high school girl. You are Miss Mystic Falls, and you will do all you can do fulfill your duties perfectly."

April nodded in a trance, "I will fulfill my duties perfectly."

Caroline smiled, "Awesome, so go on this town needs some female leadership."

April gave a hesitant smile and went on her way. With that finally finished, Caroline went to attend to other matters...like _Tyler. _

Caroline decided to call him instead of Stefan. Of course, he didn't answer. She left a message saying that she was there for him and that if there was anything he needed all he had to do was call. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't let her. She huffed in frustration and clicked her way out of the high school.

Unconsciously, she made the decision to stop at Mystic Grill. She had this feeling like she knew Stefan would be there. He did not disappoint. He was sitting in a corner, drinking away his sorrows. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, what the hell?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Caroline."

She huffed and slid into the seat across from him. "This is not acceptable. This is not the time to go on some ripper binge fest!"

To that he downed the rest of his bourbon. "My brother slept with my ex-girlfriend."

"And Tyler's mother died!"

Stefan grimaced. He knew she was right. He was being selfish, but Caroline really couldn't blame him...at least not too much.

It pained Caroline to see him like this, but he needed to realize that there were bigger problems. Others were hurting more than he was. He needed to get over it because she couldn't deal with the Tyler situation without him. In the back of her mind Caroline couldn't help but think Elena just wasn't worth this. Maybe the old Elena was amazing, but this new girl Caroline couldn't quite stomach. And in the recesses of her mind, she believed Stefan deserved better. The new girl just wasn't his soulmate anymore.

Caroline gave a tight smile. "Fine, when my best friend re-inhabits your body call me. Because I have a lot to deal with right now, and I cannot handle seeing you like this!"

She started to get up, but Stefan grabbed her arm, "Caroline, wait, tell me. What's wrong?"

She gave him a look. What _wasn't_ wrong?

He back-tracked, "I mean, specifically today, right now, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

She sighed, sitting down, "Tyler. I mean everything about Tyler right now is so wrong. He's so angry, Stefan. He stormed out today! And I'm scared of what he might do. I just don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. He's shutting me out. How do I make this better?"

"Caroline, what do you expect? He just lost his mother."

"I know that! But I'm his girlfriend, I expect him to talk to me about it! I mean, it's not like I don't understand! I do. I lost my dad."

Stefan nodded, and pushed a glass towards her. She downed it, "I just-I don't get it, Stefan. I feel so bad. I feel like a bad person because I can't help him. But the reason I can't is because he won't let me in! It's so frustrating and I shouldn't be feeling this way, right? Because he's in pain and he needs time and everything, but I don't understand him. We've been through so much and I've always been there for him. Why can't he let me be there now?"

Stefan stared at her for a long time. She shifted her gaze to the empty glass before her. The alcohol was definitely helping.

"Caroline, I think you just need to give it time. Tyler will talk to you when he's ready. He's grieving."

She sighed. Stefan was right. She was being impatient and overbearing. But there was also a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something _was_ wrong with her relationship with Tyler. He should be able to talk to her. He shouldn't shut her out. She shook her head to clear it.

"Okay thanks Stefan."

"Can I go back to wallowing in my misery now?" He teased, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"As long as it doesn't turn into a ripper rampage, I guess that's okay," she gave him a sad smile. She was worried about him. But maybe his own insight applied here as well. She just needed to give it time. In time he would heal and be able to function again.

As Caroline was leaving the Grill, she was thinking about just how much time it would take. Her bracelet caught her eye, the one Klaus had given her. And she couldn't stop herself before she recalled his statement, _"Maybe one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door, and let me show you what the world has to offer."  
_

At the time she'd blown off his statement. But secretly, she'd held onto his words.

She would live forever. She had all the time in the world. How long did it take to get over something? How long did it take to forget someone? And how long did it take to give in? Would she ever give in to Klaus? She couldn't imagine a world where she would. That wasn't true. She could imagine that world, she _had_ imagined that world. It was one of her most private secrets. But that world never seemed real. It was an alternate universe; her reality was Tyler. She was in love with_ Tyler,_ no matter what curiosities Klaus brought into her life.

When Caroline got home, she flopped onto her bed in frustration. She was furious with herself. She was thinking about Klaus when Tyler was hurting. He was grieving over his mother, and she was fantasizing-no, definitely _not_ fantasizing, just _thinking_-about his mother's killer. She was a terrible person. Caroline wanted to blame it on Tyler for being distant, but she couldn't. This was not his fault, but hers. Klaus was a killer. He'd proven that. And worse, he was a murderer out of revenge and rage. He killed Carol, an innocent woman; her death was only meant to cause Tyler pain.

Caroline wondered why_ she_ was still alive-among other things, she'd helped with the plan to take him out. But then she knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it.

_****So I don't promise all the chapters will be this long, I just wanted to get the stage set after episode 9** Please Review. Constructive Criticism is soooo welcome! Just let me know what you think! I need to know if I should continue! (: **_


	2. Chaperone

_**Review Please! Because that's my second favorite part about writing this-my first is getting to make Klaroline actually happen! (; hehehe**_

**Chapter 2: Chaperone**

The next morning Caroline checked her phone. Tyler still hadn't called or texted back. She was trying really hard to take Stefan's advice and just give him some time, but it was killing her.

She went into distraction mode. She took a shower, then took a long time getting ready. She made herself breakfast and flipped on the TV. Of course it turned to some stupid soap opera channel where a couple was fighting.

_Great_, Caroline thought. _This is _so_ not helping. _

She was about to call Bonnie and Elena for some girl time, but her phone buzzed on the counter. She vamp-ran to pick it up.

"Tyler?"

"Uh, no, Caroline?" It was April. Caroline sighed, disappointed.

But she put on her fake, happy voice, "Oh, hi. Sorry, what can I do for you?"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would get something to take her mind off everything. "Um, well, the annual senior retreat is coming up and we don't have anything planned..."

Caroline totally forgot about it with everything that had been going on. She immediately felt her stomach drop. The senior retreat was something that the senior class always went on before spring break. It was a tradition to get the small town Mystic Falls kids out into the world. Mostly the senior class just went somewhere lame and tourist-y like Disney World or Los Angeles. She could not picture Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and herself chumming it up on the Rockin' Rollercoaster.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah."

"I know you've been going through a lot, but would you-"

"Be willing to plan it? Of course. This is just what I need, April." And it was. She was starting to think it could be just what everyone needed: a four day weekend of relaxation and maybe a bit of adventure.

"Great! Thanks so much."

"No problem. I'll send you the details, asap!"

"Awesome. Thanks again, Caroline. And I'm really sorry about Carol."

"Thanks, April." They said their goodbyes and Caroline got right to work. She needed to make this retreat the most epic retreat Mystic Falls had ever known.

The next day Caroline was handed out flyers that read: "Senior Retreat 2013: Prepare for an Epic Adventure!"

Elena grabbed one, "What's this?"

"Senior retreat! Did you forget?"

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked, snatching the paper out of Elena's hands.

"South America!" Caroline smiled. She'd put a lot of thought into the location.

"NO way!" Elena said, grinning.

"Yes, way!" Caroline grinned back. "We are going on a cruise to South America where we will get to see-"

"The great ruins of the Mayans, Aztecs, and Incans along with other wonders of the South American world!" Bonnie finished, reading the flyer.

"Caroline, this is-" Elena began.

"Amazing? I know."

"How did you even get this set up?" Bonnie wondered. "The seniors have never left the country before!"

"Well," she began. "I just talked to my mom, and the school principal and basically we all agreed that this senior class has been through the most of any previous class and we deserved a special retreat!"

Her friends gave her disbelieving looks. "Okay," she sighed. "And _maybe_ I compelled them just a little bit."

They laughed. Vampirism could come in handy sometimes.

Stefan walked up, "So I hear we're going to South America?"

He raised an eyebrow at Caroline, who shrugged, "What can I say? I'm pretty much the best thing that ever happened to you, guys!"

They all laughed, but Caroline's happiness was cut short when she saw Tyler walk in. His jaw was clenched and his hands were wound in tight fists. She bit her lip, trying to will him to look at her. But he didn't.

Caroline and Bonnie gave her sympathetic looks. Stefan just looked down, reminding her to wait and give it time. She wondered if Tyler would go on the retreat. The thought of going without him both made her stomach drop and a weight lift from her shoulders. Since when was she relieved to not be around Tyler?

She decided to ignore Stefan's advice, and figure this thing out with Tyler. She rushed over to him, and spun him around. He glared down at her, but when he saw who it was, his gaze softened.

"Tyler," she started, glancing at his fists. He seemed to release his rigidness a little bit.

"Caroline, I just-I can't," He said, begging her with his eyes. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Tyler," she begged back. She needed him to know she was there for him. She needed him to let her in. "I-"

Her voice faltered under his penetrating gaze. She couldn't be mad at him, but she wasn't happy either. Giving up, she help up a flyer, "Senior retreat's coming up." Her voice was weak.

He nodded curtly, snatching the paper and turning away.

"I love you," she whispered, knowing he would hear.

He didn't look back or even react. Her shoulders slumped. The rest of the day was a blur of mediocre-ness. She'd handed out flyers, and given fake smiles all day. Caroline had even gone to the Grill to make sure all of the seniors had a flyer and knew the cost, date, and agenda of the retreat. At least people had seemed genuinely excited for the retreat. Now Caroline was just counting down the days...eleven to be exact.

A while after Caroline left the Grill, another supernatural being strolled on in. Klaus Mikaelson order a drink at the bar, but not before stepping on a highlighter green piece of paper. As he drank his bourbon, he read the paper.

"Senior Retreat 2013: Prepare for an Epic Adventure!

February 1-4 Meet in Gym at 3am Friday the 1st

Join us for a cruise to South America where we will get to see the great ruins of Mayans, Aztecs, and Incans along with other wonders of the South American world!

You will need parental consent and a waver.

For more information contact Caroline Forbes: 117-2342"

Klaus stopped reading. Now he had Caroline's phone number. His grinned stretched ear to ear as he laughed quietly to himself. So his little light would be going on a cruise, along with Stefan and Elena. His sister would probably join as well.

_Perhaps, I can chaperone_, he thought to himself.

_**Okay so this isn't as long, like I said: the first chapter was abnormally long and I'm not promising that every time. What do you think of this one? Do you like it? What do you want to see? What are hoping will happen? Any suggestions? Constructive Criticism? Just let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue! Thanks guys! **_

_**(Oh and if you are concerned about there not being enough Klaroline scenes, I promise that pretty soon that is ALL there will be...you have no idea (oh wait you actually do because of the summary-oh well) what I have in store you all! muahahaha)**_


	3. (Girls)

_**I do not own "Who Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce or any of the rights to the song whatsoever...obviously (; **_

_**OMG! You guys blew me away! Thank you for all your feedback! I ADORE getting reviews so keep it up! Reading your reviews makes me want to update faster! **_

Chapter 3: (Girls)

"Tyler, I really want to talk to you. So just call me back...please," Caroline left her fifth voice message that day.

She had gone from caring and concerned to hysterical to furious to apologetic and now she was back to caring and concerned. Tyler still hadn't spoken to her. He'd barely even glanced her direction. And it _hurt._ Man, did it hurt.

Because Caroline loved him. _No, I _love_ him_, she corrected. _We are _not_ over. This is not over. _

It couldn't be over between her and Tyler. It couldn't end like this. But Caroline knew that however much she tried to make it work, a relationship was a two-way street, and Tyler seemed to have checked out. But still, surely he couldn't leave it like this. It was killing her.

Caroline's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft thrum on her front door. She glided to the door, opening it eagerly. A wave of disappointment washed over her as she realized it was not the hybrid she loved, but just a witch and a vampire.

"Really Caroline? Nice to see you too," Elena joked.

She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was just hoping-"

"That we were Tyler?" Bonnie guessed.

"Care-" Elena started.

Bonnie interjected, "No boy-talk. Today we're going _shopping!_"

That definitely lifted Caroline's spirits. Shopping was better than binge drinking as far as she was concerned. Nothing could make her feel better than buying a hot new outfit with matching shoes to die for. Caroline couldn't explain it, but shopping was absolutely a form of therapy. Maybe this was what she needed, plus she was in dire need of some hot new beachwear for the cruise in a few days. _Seven_ to be exact.

The girls squealed as Caroline snatched her purse. She texted her mom where she was headed, and left her house, trying to leave her problems behind as well, at least for the moment. The three best friends climbed into Caroline's car and blasted some Beyonce because Beyonce should definitely be considered a form of therapy as well.

"Who run the world? Girls!" They sang, laughing.

Caroline turned down the volume. "Okay, so where to first?"

...

They girls had been shopping for hours in the mall. Elena'd found a super cute sundress. Caroline bought some jean shorts. Bonnie had gotten some haute shades. Over all it was pretty much a success.

"Swim suit time!" Caroline declared, exuberant. So far the day had gone brilliantly. Damon had only called Elena once, and between Bonnie and Caroline they'd convinced her to ignore him. Stefan texted Caroline once. Professor Shane had called Bonnie. Tyler was still off the face of the planet. And Jeremy wasn't allowed to contact anyone because he was under strict "care" of Damon, which sounded more like prison or hell or maybe something even worse. Anyways, boys had been an issue they just hadn't brought up all afternoon, and Caroline was grateful.

Surprisingly, this shopping trip had felt so normal and reminiscent of their lives before the whole vampire-werewolf-hybrid-witch chaos thing erupted in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie, oh my gosh this is totally witch-y," Caroline squealed picking up an abstract suit in a complicated pattern laced with fringe.

"Um, Caroline...ew," she laughed.

"Yeah, Care..." Elena grimaced.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I was kidding!"

She laughed throwing an extremely skimpy red, lacy suit at Elena.

"What _is_ this?" Elena flung it back.

The girls laughed, eventually finding suits they actually liked, and heading to the dressing rooms. After thirty minutes later, Bonnie and Elena had each found two suits they liked, while Caroline was debating between three. Now, it was time for judging. The suits had to pass friend inspection to be considered hot enough to sport around at senior retreat. It was an unspoken girl rule.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Totally," Caroline smiled.

"Yep," Elena laughed.

Then, in unison, all three girls strutted out of their dressing room and into the open store where the large mirror was. They twirled around, posing, and smiling.

"I don't think we've had this much fun without alcohol in awhile!" Bonnie mused.

Caroline laughed, "Okay, so what do you think? Too girlie?"

"Well, it's gorgeous on you," Elena responded.

"Totally, and it's super sweet but hot," Bonnie chimed in.

Caroline wore a white suit with a lace pattern. It was a slight push-up halter top with strappy hipster bottoms to match. Its gold flecks and stitching shimmered even under the fluorescent light.

She beamed, "Okay, Bonnie I'm loving the bandeau, forest-y feel."

Elena agreed, and then posed in her colorful skimpy bandeau suit that had a cool, rich color pallet with interesting designs and flowers on it. Bonnie and Caroline "ooh-ed" and "aw-ed" at it. Then the three best friends strutted right back into the dressing room like fashion models to try on the next swimsuit.

Caroline's mind wandered as she slid on the next bikini. She began humming "Run the World (Girls)" by Beyonce. It had been stuck in her head all day long.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked. Then the three sauntered out in their new swimsuits. Caroline was still humming and slightly shaking her hips to the beat inside her head.

"Bonnie," she said, taking in the fresh, bright blue bikini with fringe hanging from the top."Smokin'. Did I not say yes to the fringe?" She smirked, she was always right about fashion. It was her sixth sense.

"Yes, Caroline, you're a genius!" she laughed.

"Elena, you are perfection!" Caroline giggled, thinking how much Stefan would love her in her emerald green bikini with an oval-shaped cut out just between her breasts.

Elena's smile brightened as Bonnie agreed. Both turned to Caroline, who was still sort of dancing to the beat in her head. She was sporting a bandeau blue, white, and yellow suit that was striped, robotic, and very linear all at the same time. It was modern, fresh, and fun. And of course, Caroline was stunning in it. All Caroline needed to see were the looks on her best friends' faces to know that this suit was a keeper as well.

She smiled, finally letting out the song in her head, "Who run the world?"

Elena and Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Girls!"

"Girls!"

They danced around singing and strutting in their bathing suits like the teenage girls they were. They were shaking it and getting down with their bad selves and just having a freaking awesome time. Caroline couldn't remember when she had last laughed this hard, but it was much needed.

She shook her way into the dressing room to try on her last and final swimsuit, while Bonnie and Elena waited, still dancing in front of the mirror.

Caroline sang as she slid into another bikini, "My persuasion can build a nation. Endless power with our love we can devour."

She shot open the door and belted with her strong voice, "You'll do anything for me!"

Then she ran over to join Elena and Bonnie and they all sang together, "Who run the world? Girls! Girls!"

They were so wrapped up in their hysterical laughter that they didn't notice that they were no longer alone.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS! HEHEHEHEHEHE (: IM EXCITED FOR WHAT'S TO COME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (I know this was kind of just fluff, but the next chapter is some serious...well I can't give it away) **_

_**Please review because it keeps me going! Thanks everyone! (: **_


	4. Secret Admirer

_**YAY! I originally wrote 3 and 4 as one chapter but then it was really long so I separated them! I hope this is what you all have been waiting for...(; **_

_**Review please! I love your reviews so so so so much (: **_

Chapter 4: Secret Admirer

"I beg to differ," said an all-too familiar voice behind them. The girls started and whipped around.

"I believe that I run the world," Klaus Mikaelson smirked staring at Caroline.

Her jaw dropped. _Seriously?!_ She thought. _One day. All I asked for was one freaking day!_

She stepped forward to glare at him, hands on her hips, "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Are you stalking us now?"

His gaze lowered and lingered on her scantily-clad body. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that she was still in only a bathing suit, and _which_ suit she was in.

He smirked. "This one is by far my favorite," he said, gliding his eyes back up to meet hers again. Her flush deepened. She was wearing her last suit, her most risqué one. It was similar to the one she'd thrown at Elena earlier. It was a deep red. The strapless top cut low and cinched into a knot in the middle. The bottoms fell low on her hips and sliced down in a v-formation that just barely covered her. Strappy cut-outs exposed a part of her hip on each side as well. It was the sexiest swimsuit Caroline had ever dared to try on, but she'd been feeling brave, strong, and powerful. She was a vampire with an eternity to live; she was no longer that insecure little human girl who would've been too self-conscious to even look at a suit like this. Now she was starting to regret ever seeing it.

"Well you don't get to have an opinion! You shouldn't be here! Have you been watching us this whole time? How creepy can you get?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly, but he couldn't help but glance down again. The swimsuit showed off every curve of her body. It made her irresistible. _Well, almost_, he thought.

Caroline was so embarrassed, but part of her enjoyed the way Klaus was looking at her. He didn't look at her like she was some object or a piece of meat to devour like most guys would. He was looking at her with this weird respect like he was just appreciating how sexy, beautiful, and strong she could be. Caroline shook that thought from her head. There was no way any man on earth could stare at a woman in a swimsuit and think about her respectfully.

But if Klaus had this reaction to her, then what would Tyler think? Maybe, she really should get this suit.

"Oh Caroline," he rolled his eyes. "So dramatic. I was not stalking you, love. Is it so hard to believe that I might actually be here to shop?" He popped the "p" and stared at her with a challenge in his eyes.

She couldn't help herself. She let out a small giggle. The thought of the big bad hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, going shopping just didn't seem to work in her mind. He raised an eyebrow at her response, with a playfulness dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, it is hard to believe. What are you here for? Trying to buy the affections of some other girl?" she sliced with a little more bite to her words at the end than she had intended.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second in surprise at her tone, but then he smirked, "Ah, ah, ah." He moved closer wagging his finger at her.

"Jealousy isn't attractive, sweetheart," he whispered. Somehow he'd gotten just inches from her face.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him with fiery eyes, "Whatever, Klaus. Just get on with your freaky little peeping Tom thing. I'm surprised you even interrupted us. You could've hidden in the shadows all day!"

He was mad now. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, "I have better things to do than follow you around this trivial mall, love."

"Yeah, like what?" she spat.

He grinned, leaning away from her, and clasping his hands behind his back, "Like find some suitable swim trunks for my little vacation coming up."

Caroline's stomach dropped, but her heart raced. She didn't know why. "Vacation?" she could barely utter the words. _No, no, no, no, _NO_. He was not about to ruin all her handwork in planning the senior retreat. Absolutely not. He was _not_ coming!_

"Oh I've been asked to chaperone this lovely trip where the senior class will be, how did you put it? Oh yes, going on an "epic adventure,"" He mocked, smirking.

Caroline huffed and walked up to him, pointing at him accusingly, "You will _not_ be going, understood? I've spent a lot of time planning this, okay? And it's going to be perfect._ Perfect!_ You hear? And perfect does not include _you_!" She poked him in the chest to emphasize her last point.

He grabbed her hand and held it there against his chest while he spoke low into her ear, "That's not what you thought at the pageant, love."

Her breath came out shallow. Caroline blushed, remembering how she'd told him how annoying he was for being perfect. Why did her words always have to come back to bite her?

Elena and Bonnie tensed behind her after seeing Klaus holding her. Bonnie spoke up, "Klaus, let her go."

"Don't worry, little witch, my bark is worse than my bite," he grinned.

Caroline glared up at him, "You are not going on that retreat, Klaus."

He smirked, "I admire your spirit, love, your strength, your confidence, your defiance. It's refreshing."

He released her, and her jaw clenched. "I will be chaperoning the retreat, Caroline. It's already arranged."

She huffed. _Who the hell let this psychopath weasel his way into going on the stupid cruise?_

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, and Caroline couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. "Hope to see you there, sweetheart. _Especially_," he paused to take one last lingering gaze down at her body. "If you're wearing _that_."

The last thing she saw was his teasing, annoying smirk. She wanted to yell after him that he was a pig, etc. etc., but he had vanished in a flash.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, reaching out to touch Caroline's arm. She gave a weak smile. The three girls returned to their dressing rooms to change back into their normal clothes.

Needless to say their shopping day was over. The normalcy and naivety were gone now. It was foolish to think they could avoid everything for a day. This was their life now, and it would never go away.

Caroline had yanked off that stupid red suit that Klaus had liked so much and flung it back onto the shelf from whence it came. Elena and Bonnie gave her encouraging smiles, then they went to go pay for their suits. Caroline was not going to buy that stupid swimsuit. Not after Klaus had made such a big deal about it. No way.

But while she was in line she kept having this nagging feeling in her brain. She wanted that suit so bad now. She couldn't understand why. She felt empowered by it. Finally she gave in and snatched it off the shelf while Elena and Bonnie weren't looking.

_I'm not getting it because Klaus liked it,_ she reasoned with herself. _I'm getting it because I like it...and maybe if Klaus liked it so freaking much Tyler will like it._

Tyler.

She was still clueless as to how to deal with him. As she was checking out, she started humming the Beyonce song again. She felt strong, beautiful, sexy, and empowered. And what had Klaus said about her? That he admired her for her spirit. Caroline realized right then and there that maybe she shouldn't wait for Tyler to get over his grief. Maybe time wasn't going to help because it sure hadn't helped anything yet.

Caroline was not someone who sat back and waited. She was bold. She got to the truth, to the heart of the matter. She'd been patient enough, but now was time to demand some answers. On the way home, Caroline thought of what she would say to Tyler in their confrontation. She didn't want to be heartless or rude, but she wasn't going to back down either. She had a right to either be a part of his life or not at all, even though the thought of not being with him broke her heart. This in-between crap wasn't cutting it.

She began humming again. Caroline realized that Klaus had inspired her newfound strength. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

_**Serious Klaroline flirting scene in this chapter! So let me know...do you want to see more from her point of view and inside her head or more from his! **_

_**I know I tend to focus more on her, but it was more her world today...like in the shopping atmosphere. I just didn't want to give away too much by going into his head.**_

_**But what do you like? What don't you like? Review! Criticize! Suggest! ETC. I love to hear any kind of feedback from you guys! **_

_**Thank you so so so much for everything my awesome fans! (: Ten (that's not too much to ask) Reviews for Chapter 5! (please)**_


	5. Lone Wolves

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got ELEVEN(; Haha. I know it's probably not that big of a deal, but I really enjoy reading reviews and trying to figure what you guys like and don't like and what you want to see! It helps me and encourages me to continue and to produce good stuff for you guys! So here it is: **_

Chapter 5: Lone Wolves

Klaus smiled to himself as he watched Caroline and her friends strut out to their car. It was a bright sunny day and he loved the way the sunlight glinted off her blonde hair. He recalled the way her eyes shone as she was dancing around in that breathtaking bathing suit. Her laughter had pealed out so beautifully. Her smile had beamed so brightly and purely. She was such a _light. _He closed his eyes reveling in the memory of her flawless singing voice. Despite himself, his grin widened. _What was it about her that lightened his spirit?_ He was drawn to it.

Klaus Mikaelson snapped back to reality, realizing what a fool he was. Caroline was the ultimate challenge; she was defiant, strong, intelligent. But he had met many beautiful, smart, strong women in his thousand years. None of them had captivated him like Caroline had. It had to be some sort of magic; he was bewitched. Or maybe it was just the excitement of the chase. Maybe he hadn't had a challenge like this in years, centuries even. It was utterly alluring and he couldn't find it in himself to just walk away.

But he was being dramatic. He felt nothing real for this baby vampire. She was a child. She was naive and stubborn and foolish. There was no real relationship there, and there never would be. Klaus didn't want there to be. He had lived a lonely life, but it had kept him alive, and it had kept him from disappointment. He once loved his family freely, and he still cared for them. But he had learned that no one is to be trusted. Trust gets you stabbed in the back, so Klaus had taken to stabbing others in the back before they could do it to him themselves.

Caroline was just another person who would stab him in the back. She actually already had, although, it really didn't count when he saw it coming a mile away. All those times the she had been nice to him and talked with him were just manipulation tools. She served as a distraction in her friends' master plans, which usually involved killing him. Caroline was nothing to him but a pretty smile and a challenge. That was all she was and ever would be in his eyes. A beautiful distraction.

But Klaus couldn't deny that he was lying to himself. There was something different about her. He'd never been able to be this distracted by someone before. He'd never been drawn to someone before, not like this.

It made him hate her at times. He hated her defiance as she stood up to him like she knew he couldn't kill her. How could she know that? And why couldn't he do it? he despised the way he was desperate to please her, to win her approval. Her opinion should not matter; it did not matter. He loathed her and her beauty that made him weak in the knees. The way he couldn't help but compliment her and bend over backwards for her. She was the light and he was drawn to her like a moth. It was terribly annoying. She was becoming a weakness, his weakness.

_No, she's not_, he argued to himself._ I won't let it come to that._

Klaus did not have any weaknesses. Love was weakness. It must be destroyed at all costs. It must be buried deep, deep inside; it must shrivel up to ashes. Love must never live inside of him; it cannot see the light or day. Love produced kindness, compassion, and patience; it produced humanity, and humanity was weakness. The weakest link must be removed just as Klaus would remove any weak links in his life. He could not afford to have a weakness that others could exploit. It made him vulnerable, and Niklaus Mikaelson prided himself on being the most indestructible being on the face of the earth. His eyes hardened and his smile faded. He turned away from the window and walked up to the front desk, ignoring the long line of customers.

"Hey buddy, back of the line!" some middle-aged man hollered, angrily.

Klaus gave a vicious smile and compelled them all. Then he turned to the sales clerk, "Now sweetheart, I believe I have a special package waiting for me?" He actually had been at the mall for a reason other than stalking Caroline. It irked him that she thought his world revolved around her.

She smiled, "For a Mr. K. Mikaelson?"

"That would be me," he snatched it up handing her two crisp hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change."

He waltzed out of the store, whistling the same song Caroline had been singing only a few minutes ago. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, but some small part of him didn't want it to stop.

...

Tyler was sitting at his dad's desk in the study. His dad had been a dick. He had had anger issues and a stupid alpha male attitude, something Tyler now understood about. But no matter how shitty his father had been, he was still his father. Tyler missed him. And he missed his Uncle Mason. Why did everyone have to be taken away from him? It was too much. He had barely maintained his composure. His mother was all he had had left. She was the only thing that kept him together. And now she was gone. Tyler had no one and the loneliness was creeping in. The loneliness boiled over into rage. Tyler slammed his hands on the desk.

This was all that evil hybrid's fault. Klaus Mikaelson was the reason for all of his problems. First, he'd sired him. Then, he'd killed his pack. And worst of all, he had killed his mom. Tyler wondered what was keeping him alive. He laughed mockingly to himself, _Caroline. That was the reason his heart hadn't been ripped out of his chest. _Along with all the damage Klaus had done, he'd also fancied Tyler's girlfriend. It disgusted him. And what about Caroline?

His phone buzzed on the desk in front of him. Tyler glared down at it, ignoring the caller like he had done for days now. She kept calling. Tyler couldn't help but feel some sort of barrier in their relationship now. She had sided with Stefan over her own boyfriend. He hadn't realized how much that hurt him until after everything went down. He felt betrayed, even though he knew she would never do anything to purposely hurt him.

But Hayley had. She'd deceived them all, and the hybrids had paid with their lives. His mother had paid as well. And for what? He wanted to know what was so damn important that Hayley could just give up twelve innocent lives like that. What drove a person to that kind of heartlessness? He'd expected that from Klaus, but not Hayley. It seemed everyone in Tyler's life had let him down lately. He was alone. He'd been abandoned and betrayed.

Above all he hated himself for trusting all the wrong people. He hated himself. That was the key phrase. Tyler loathed his very existence because he believed that if were dead then his mother would be alive. His actions had brought this deathly fate onto his mother. He despised himself for putting her at risk. He should've been more responsible; he shouldn't thought it through better. He should have protected her, told her to leave town. Tyler should have done anything, but what he had done and it killed him. He took the last swig of the whiskey in the glass before him, drowning out the pain.

The loud pounding on Tyler's door shook him out of his stupor. He wasn't expecting company. He glanced at the wooden stake that lay haphazardly on the desk; it was sharpened to a fatal point. Twirling it between his fingers, he glared down into his empty glass. So this was it. Tyler hoped it would be Klaus at his door. Tyler knew he would die if Klaus had come, for Tyler had no way of killing the original. The wooden stake offered about as much protection from the hybrid as a number two pencil would. But Tyler would fight him. He would make it hurt the whole way down. He owed is mother that.

Tyler had no delusions about Klaus keeping him alive. You did not fail to kill the hybrid and live to tell the tale. Well, not unless you had something he needed. Which Tyler did not. He was well aware of just how disposable he was in Klaus's eyes. He was the first successful hybrid Klaus had made, and now he was the only one left standing, but he was unsired. He was the last of a failed breed, a soon to be extinct breed. Klaus would show no mercy, and Tyler was counting on it.

"Come to kill me?" Tyler slurred, defiantly.

_Good_, he thought. _I _should_ be dead. Not my mom. _Me_. It was all me._

Tyler was overwhelmed with guilt. His actions, his choices caused his mother's death. She was an innocent bystander who suffered on behalf of her son. And he had failed her. He had trusted in the wrong people; his plan had fallen through. But instead of him paying the consequences, she had. It wasn't right. It was eating at him, tearing him to shreds. He should die; he deserved it. And then maybe the pain would finally go away.

He gripped the stake tighter as he heard the door creak open. Soft footsteps grew closer. He tensed, readying himself for his final stand.

_**So I actually didn't think I was done with this, but the length matched up, and the chapter just seemed to end itself. So instead of continuing on and making a jumbo chapter, (AND KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING) I decided to put this out there because I actually think it works. I didn't get to what I thought the beef of this chapter would be...but don't worry because it will come next chapter! (: Hope you like it because it kind of just wrote itself-haha! **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be so cruel as to say I want TEN REVIEWS before I post chapter 6, but I would REALLY REALLY like it. And you guys proved that it is easy and definitely doable! **_


	6. Shattered

_**Sorry I didn't get it up sooner! I was busy and I was trying to figure out how I wanted to do this(: I really hope you like this and that it keeps you guessing! That was my goal in writing it! Oh and your welcome at how long it is! Hahaha**_

Chapter 6: Shattered

Klaus was stalking his prey. He was a skilled hunter with grace like a panther, speed like a cheetah, and power like a lion. He had taken his revenge out on his victim, but this time was different. This time he would finish what he started; Klaus would have no regrets.

He'd been observing the boy he once trusted, the boy who had failed him. He had been waiting, biding his time, until he knew the boy had no weapons that could hurt him. A feral growl escaped his lips as he tensed, anticipating the confrontation. He hungered for blood, for pain, and for revenge.

The victim sat in a dark room in a dark house. Emptiness and loneliness echoed off the walls. The air stunk of alcohol. Klaus approached the door, determined and unafraid. This would be easy. He knocked out of a traditional, polite habit. Plus, he enjoyed the poetic justice of "death knocking at the door."

No one answered, so Klaus simply let himself in. He sauntered forwards toward the shadowed figure.

"Come to kill me?"

...

Caroline was racing down the road. Maybe her mom was the sheriff, but that didn't mean she abided by the law. Her foot was lead on the accelerator. She felt the speed carrying her to her destination. Maybe she was rushing out of desperation, but maybe it was just to make sure she didn't chicken out. Caroline was eager and nervous and terrified. But she was also certain that what she was doing was the right thing. She needed this. She couldn't last one more day without doing this. At least, that's what she had been thinking after the shopping trip, so instead of sleeping on it and losing all of her courage, she had taken action.

First, Caroline had called Tyler. She had to try just once more, but she expected her call to go to voicemail. She was unnoticed and unheard. That was going to change tonight. Her car drove up to a familiar house, more like a mansion. And the second she hit the driveway Caroline had a panic attack. Was she crazy? She couldn't do this. It was suicide. She needed to give him space and time to figure things out. She couldn't just go in there demanding things from the hybrid. He'd been rude lately, but he did he really deserve to be berated? Hadn't he just found out that he had no one left in the world who he could truly trust? He had no real family.

Caroline was tempted to put her gear in reverse and hightail it back to her place, but then she glanced up. For the first time she really saw the house. It was dark, dreary. The whole place looked dead and mysterious. No lights were on; it was bleak. There was an eerie stillness about it like all the hope and beauty had been snuffed out like a flame. She couldn't even hear anyone inside. For a place she had once seen lit up beautifully for the whole town to party in, it was a horrifying haunted mansion. It's walls seeped with tales of the danger that lurked inside. A shiver scurried up Caroline's back.

Then she heard something. It was a soft _thud_. Something was off. Something was _wrong._

She sped to the front door with vampire speed, slamming her fists against the wood desperately. Her heart raced. No one answered. Her eyes widened in fear, but she was not backing down now. Had she been too late? She twisted the door open, breaking the lock with her newfound vampire strength. Immediately, she felt a presence. Someone was definitely inside the house, but was it the owner? The figure was in a room of shadows; she could hear his muffled breathing. She took a few careful steps toward him.

"Come to kill me?"

The figure lurched forward in an inhuman way. Her breath caught as the side of a wooden stake was shoved against her throat, cutting off her air supply. Two eyes burning with uncontrollable rage bore into her own. A tear escaped her confused eyes as she managed to whisper, "Tyler?"

...

"Come to kill me," a teasing, malicious voice questioned. "brother?"

Klaus felt the dagger burning in his pocket. His fingers ached to feel it in their grasp, to plunge into a heart.

"Because we both know that won't work," his younger brother flashed him a smile. "Well, not completely anyway."

"Kol, always a pleasure, but unfortunately I am going to have to kill you. It's a nasty bit of business, really...killing one's own little brother. But then, I don't feel so bad," Klaus played along.

He gave a vicious half smile, "You crossed me, mate. Now tell me, was un-daggering Rebekah really worth it?"

Kol narrowed his eyes, "She's our sister. And she's always been better company to have around than you."

Klaus snarled. His brother had defied him. He would pay. No one in his family could be trusted. They always let him down; they always double-crossed him. Kol was no exception. Klaus flipped out the dagger from his pocket. He sauntered toward Kol, whose eyes flashed down to the dagger and back up to the merciless eyes of his older brother.

"Now brother," Kol mock-reprimanded. "You know it's not nice to point knives at people." Kol was nervous. He really didn't want to be shoved into a box for another some odd centuries. Anger flickered in his eyes, meshing with the fear.

Klaus grinned, "Who ever said I was nice, mate?"

...

Tyler loosened his tight grip on the stake, "Caroline?" He was shocked and confused.

Caroline took the opportunity to shove him away from her. He skidded back a few feet, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Caroline reached up to hold her burning throat. The air eased back into her lungs, and her body stopped panicking.

"Oh my gosh, Care," Tyler was finally regaining full awareness of the situation, "I am so sorry. I thought you were-I can't believe I-"

She held up her hand. "It's fine, Tyler." She felt her resolve weaken. She'd come over here to challenge him; she'd come to fight. Now she was second-guessing herself completely. All she saw in front of her was a broken man. He was heavily intoxicated and definitely not in his right mind. Then again, she deserved at least some explanation. She was his girlfriend.

"Tyler, I-"

"Why'd you come, Caroline?" The coldness returned to his features. His back turned away from her as he stalked back into the study, back into his cave. Her anger ignited again. He had just choked her. He should be groveling on his knees!

She let out a big sigh, and tried to maintain her composure. Screw it, she decided. Caroline threw her hands in the air, and marched into the study after Tyler.

"Why did I come?" She laughed dryly. "Wow, Tyler. Just-_wow_. You know, I thought when two people love each other, they _want_ to see each other! They talk about things and share things with each other! So can you please tell me what the_ hell_ is going on between us? Because I can't keep doing this."

He'd poured himself another glass of whiskey. His back was still to her. Caroline stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded. Tyler's shoulders tensed; his jaw clenched. Caroline glared at his back. he started laughing. It was this really low, dry laugh that scared the crap out of her. It was malicious and mocking. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise. Who was this man in front of her? Who had he become? He turned around and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the hell is going on? I'll tell you what the hell is going on, Caroline," he slurred, sauntering toward her. "My mom was murdered. _Murdered._ And by your new boyfriend. So-"

She smacked his across the face, "Klaus is not my boyfriend. Damn it, Tyler, you're the one who wanted me to distract him, and that's what your mad about? I can't believe you."

Tyler launched his glass and it shattered against the wall. Caroline shivered at the sound. He stood even closer to her now, his eyes burning with a terrifying fury, "Glad to see nothing's changed you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She countered, narrowing her eyes.

"You're still the same old selfish Caroline. You only care about yourself and your friends and what you want."

Caroline stumbled back a step, surprised by his outburst. It hurt. It hurt more than it should. "That's not true," she barely breathed, tears in her eyes, but it sounded more like a question.

Tyler shook his head, ignoring her. Caroline closed her eyes. This was not what she had expected to happen; it was so much harder. She stumbled over to the couch and sat down. Tyler crossed the room to grab another glass out of the cabinet. He carried it over to the desk, again, and began to pour the whiskey. Caroline stared at her feet, fighting back tears. She was losing him. How was it possible when they were so in love? After everything they'd been through, would they finally fall apart? A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend. His heart clenched inside his chest at the sight of her downcast visage. His anger melted away as he realized how much he had hurt her. The whiskey bottle sat down on the desk with a clunk, causing Caroline to glance up. Tyler left his drink and moved toward her. Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him not to hurt her again. She didn't think she could handle it. But Caroline saw a new emotion spark in his eyes. It was compassion, regret, and love. A small smile formed on her lips as Tyler sat beside her.

He put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. "Shh, I'm so sorry, Care," he said into her hair.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth and security she felt. She had missed him so much over these past few days. She'd longed to be in his arms for nights. He felt her sigh, relaxing again.

"i've been a dick," he said, causing her to give a surprised giggle.

"Yeah, you kinda have," she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, and she smiled.

"I missed you, Ty," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I missed you too, Care,"he gave a small, sad smile and kissed her forehead.

She pushed away from his chest to get a better look into his eyes, "Then why did you push me away?"

He sighed, breaking eye contact. The pain seeped back into his features, "I-I don't know."

Caroline stared at him for a long, hard second, gauging his reaction. She didn't think that was a good enough answer, but she did not want to push her luck today. They'd made progress; he was speaking to her again. Tears pooled in Tyler's eyes as he stared into her own. Her heart broke for him. One teardrop glistened down his face, and his head dropped into his hands. His body shook with tears. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. He was finally letting her be there. He was finally letting her in.

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut as his body trembled. He did know why he had pushed Care away. Every time he looked at her face he saw betrayal. He still loved her with all of his heart; he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in town. But something had changed and he didn't know how to fix it. He almost couldn't stand being around her anymore. He had missed her and ached for her, but he could never bring himself to actually seek her out. His heart broke every time he saw her. His pain intensified and he didn't see Caroline anymore, he saw the girl who hadn't chosen him, he saw the girl who his mother's murderer fancied. Tyler didn't want to. He loved Caroline. He didn't want to have to live without her; he didn't want their relationship to end. He didn't want things to change, and he most certainly didn't want to feel the way he did about her. But what you want and what actually happens are two very different things. So as Caroline held Tyler in her arms, he wept for the loss of someone else he loved. His tears streamed down his face at the thought of the end of it all. But he would put up a fight. He would try. He owed her that; he owed himself that.

Tyler would try to save whatever they had left because after all, they'd been through so much together. Surely, they could overcome this new obstacle. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut tighter, shutting out the pain and shutting out the doubt. He wept because way deep down inside, somewhere he didn't like to go, he knew that it was over. They were just like the glass he had shattered earlier. You could try, but you could never piece it back together. Even if you did, it would never be like it was before. It'd always be a shell of what it once was, weaker and deformed. It would never compare to the new, shiny glasses. It would never last as long. It was better to just accept the facts, sweep up the damage, and throw the broken pieces away. Tyler knew this. He knew it was over. He just wasn't ready to let it be. He couldn't accept it. So Caroline held onto him as he held onto her. Both of them not realizing just how futile their grasps were, as there was nothing left to hold but air and broken dreams.

_**Okay so I hope you liked it! It's a longer chapter, but I took longer to get it out and I didn't want to cut it! (: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M HOPING FOR TEN REVIEWS TO GET TO CHAPTER 7! OKAY? **_


	7. There's Always a Choice

_**Forgive me. I am so sorry. This chapter relies heavily on Klaus/Kol brotherly stuff and I just could't find any motivation or inspiration to write it after Kol died. I just died inside. It's been really hard. But thank you to the faithful fans who reviewed within this last month. You guys made me realize that people still care about this story, and I can't just let it go. I honestly thought I could and that no one would care! So thank you, thank you, thank you! I am trying to pour all my sadness and frustration at the writers for killing off Kol into this story! I hope it works and I hope you love it! I hope the update is everything you want and more and that the wait was well worth it! Thank you! Please, please review! Reviews keep me going! (; **_

Chapter: There's Always a Choice

"Who ever said I was nice, mate?" Klaus grinned, stalking forwards toward his little brother.

Kol anxiously glanced around. His eyes flicked down to the dagger again. His hands were by his chest, surrendering. Klaus smirked mischievously. This really would be all too easy. He sauntered forward, tensing, ready to pounce.

Kol eyes set up a front of worry, fear, and hopeless. Klaus could detect another emotion in his younger brother, but he wasn't sure what it was. His eyes searched Kol, looking for anything that would give him a way. Maybe it really was too easy. Maybe he was overlooking something.

Kol backed up against the wall, "Come on, Nik. You don't want to do this."

Klaus gritted his teeth, shaking off his suspicions. "I'm afraid, you have given me no choice, brother."

His younger brother gave a weak, sad smile. His true age touched his eyes for just a moment.

"There's always a choice, Nik," he said gravely.

Klaus growled. He hated his brother for defying him. He hated his brother for breaking his family. He hated the way he spoke now, as if he was superior, as if Klaus was making the wrong decision, as if he were the older brother instead of the other way around. Klaus couldn't trust him. He could trust no one. He hated it. He hated what he was about to do, and he hated Kol for making him do it. But most of all, he hated Kol for saying that what he was about to do did not have to be done. Because it did. Kol was wrong. If he could not be trusted, he could not be allowed to live. He was a liability. Niklaus had too much to worry about, and he could not risk having his brother against him. Kol was wrong: sometimes there is not a choice. Sometimes other people's actions force you to act, even if you hate what you have to do.

Klaus's anger boiled up. He had no more time for his brother's lies and deceit. He couldn't stand to even look at him. It hurt too much. Maybe another century in the box would teach him something about loyalty. Maybe it would give Niklaus enough time to build them a home free from threats. He could build an empire where his family could rule side by side. But for now, Kol was just a nuisance. He would just betray Nik again because he didn't understand. Pain flickered into both brother's eyes, as sadness clouded over their faces.

Klaus let his anger wash over him, releasing him of his conscience for just a moment. "_Kol. _You never did know when to shut your mouth." He charged.

True fear flashed in Kol's eyes. Confidence washed over Klaus. He knew he'd won. He always did.

Then Kol changed. He reached behind him, whipping out a glistening white wooden stake. It was sharpened to a point. It glared menacingly at Klaus, daring him to attack. Niklaus stopped dead in his tracks. His anger boiling up again, but his self-preservation overriding that emotion. Then the pain hit. His brother, his own brother, had planned to use a lethal weapon on him. His brother had planned to kill him? How dare he...

Klaus's demeanor changed. He backtracked, "Now where did you happen to acquire that, dear brother?"

"Oh this old thing?" Kol twirled it in his hand, pushing himself off the wall, and standing before his brother with confidence. "It was just laying around somewhere."

Klaus growled, low and throaty. His eyes were daggers. If looks could kill, Kol would be dead and gone. However, Nik loosened his grip on the dagger, and brought his hand down to his side.

Kol grinned; he enjoyed having the upper-hand for once. It really had never happened before. His plan had worked perfectly. He honestly should have won the best actor of the year for that award-winning performance. He had fooled Niklaus Mikaelson, who always prided himself on being one step ahead of the game. Kol relished in the shock in Klaus's eyes. He fed on that ounce of fear that flashed in his irises. He enjoyed the way Klaus's cocky smirk faltered. He drank in the hurt itched in the worry lines around his brother's eyes. Kol wanted him to hurt; he wanted him to be in pain and feel betrayed. He wanted the tables to be flipped.

But Kol honestly did not know what to do now. His plan had worked, but he hadn't exactly thought this far ahead. He always assumed Klaus would've caught him by now. He need anticipated actually having the element of surprise on his side. Now he was faced with the decision. There was a white oak stake in his right hand. It could kill his older brother for real, for good. He would be gone forever. Out of this world. One less problem. He would never terrorize anyone ever again, including his family. But Kol didn't know if that was the right choice.

He wished Klaus would give him a reason to just stake him right here, right now. He wished it could be easier. But as Kol had said earlier, there was always a choice. Sometimes you made the right one, and sometimes you made the wrong one. You always have to deal with the consequences, though. Kol knew there would be consequences either way; he was just trying to calculate which would hurt worse.

...

"Okay, everyone! Everyone!"Caroline stood in the middle of the gymnasium, trying to get the attention of her excited classmates.

"Everyone put a sock in it!" Rebekah called out, moving to stand beside her blonde enemy. Caroline gave a sort of grateful grimace. For once she was thankful that the blonde was trying to control things. Then again, for once they were both on the same side.

The seniors turned to look at the blondes. They could have been twins. Caroline stepped forward, pulling her pink luggage behind her.

"Now did everyone get their ticket? Anyone NOT have a ticket? Now's your chance to speak up!" She peered around the room, waiting for that one person who never seemed to have it all together. No one raised their hand, and she got skeptical.

Raising her eyebrows, Caroline continued, "Alright, so now I need all the chaperones to report up here for a quick meeting. You will each be in charge of a select group of seniors."

April Young appeared on Caroline's left, clipboard in hand. "I've got the groups selected right here."

Caroline smiled her thanks, taking the clipboard and turning back toward the group of leaders who flocked toward her. There were a few older siblings of seniors and a couple of teachers. Caroline was counting out all the chaperones.

"April," she began, double-checking the list.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" The girl stepped forward, peering over Caroline's shoulder.

"Shouldn't there be one more chaperone?"

"Um, here, let me see." April went down the list of names, calling them out, and checking them off.

"Okay, so who is this? This "N.M" person?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. Why would someone go by their initials instead of their real name?

"Um, gosh, Caroline," April bit her lip. "I honestly can't remember. I just know that they only told me their initials..."

"You let someone on our senior trip who wouldn't even tell you their first name?" Caroline tried not to rip April's throat out. She did not have the time or patience for this. Instead of flipping out, she took a deep breath and plastered on her best fake smile.

"I am so sorry, Caroline...I honestly have no idea what happened, I-"

"It's fine, April. We'll figure it out...Although it seems your mystery man is a no-show. Weird."

...

"Kol, you don't want to do this," Klaus was trying to reason with his brother.

Little did he know, Kol was trying to reason with himself.

_Why don't I want to do this? he asked himself. Won't the world be better without my brother in it? How many lives will I spare?_

_No, no, no, you fool. How many lives will you destroy by killing your brother! His bloodline is the greatest! How many thousands of vampires would I be murdering? And for what, a sibling spat?_

_No, this is more. He is going to dagger me again. This is all he does. He doesn't let me live. He doesn't trust me._

_But I betrayed him._

_For my sister!_

_But I still stabbed him in the back._

_And now what am I doing? Pointing this deadly weapon at his chest?_

_He is my brother for goodness sake!_

_He doesn't act like it._

"Why Niklaus?" Kol inched forward, "Why don't I? What reason have you ever given me for sparing your life?"

Klaus's anger swelled up and he pushed forward, "I protected you for centuries! I kept our family intact when it was in danger of being ripped apart! And _this-" _He gestured toward the white oak stake. "This is how you thank me?"

Kol spit, "Yes we should all fall down on our knees in gratitude for the great Niklaus Mikaelson who was so afraid of his own family that he kept them tucked away in boxes for centuries. Forgive me for not expression my thanks earlier."

"It wasn't safe for you. For _us_. Mikael-"

"Mikael? He was _your_ problem. You dragged us into it for fear of losing us. And what have you done, Nicky? You've clung to us so tightly that we've wrangled free. You are the reason our family is being ripped apart now. You are our undoing."

Kol knew these words were harsh, but there was a truth to them. In all Klaus's efforts to keep the family together, he had forsaken their rights and ideas for his own. He always thought he knew best.

A pain sliced through Klaus's chest, registering in his eyes for a split second before he shut it out. His features turned stone-like. Rage boiled in his blood. He took a few moments before he spoke in a dangerously controlled voice.

"Then kill me, brother," Klaus challenged, stepping forward, hands held up in surrender. He grinned slyly, but sadly. He was tempting Kol, calling his bluff, "Do it now. If you are so angry and your life has been so unfair then Kill. Me. _Now_."

Kol stepped to his brother's challenge, not willing to back down. His arm rose, ready to strike. He narrowed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and felt the anger bubbling up inside of him. He wanted, in this moment, nothing more than to stab his brother in the heart and watch him disintegrate. His arm pulled back, and slug forward. The point of the stake hovered precariously over Nik's heart.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do it. The stake slipped through his finger, clashing hollowly against the ground. A triumphant smirk appeared on Nik's face. Kol felt weak. It sickened him. But then Klaus really smiled, a huge, joyful grin. And Kol felt a bit stronger. Was it really that weak that he couldn't kill his own brother? His brother who he had looked up to as a child? His brother who always seemed to be looking out for him? Granted it was not always executed in the best manor, but Klaus had good intentions...at least when it came to family. Nik wrapped his arms around his younger brother in a genuine hug and began to laugh. Kol accepted it. Maybe he was not weak for sparing Klaus. Maybe it took a lot of strength to decide to forgive someone, to decide to spare them.

When Klaus pulled back, Kol could see the fears that were hiding in the depths of his icy blue eyes. Klaus had been worried and scared. Maybe that was enough. Kol was starting to believe that he had made the right decision. His family had always been held together by Nik. Of course it was always in odd, creepy ways, but they were always together.

And as soon as he let his guard down, he regretted it. One glance down revealed a missing white oak stake. His eyes roamed up to find Nik playing with it gingerly.

He cursed. Nik laughed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Brother you really shouldn't leave this just laying around any old place. I thought mother taught you to take better care of your things..."

"Nik, come on...what are you gonna do with that?"

"With this old thing? Well maybe I'll just stab my backstabbing baby brother in the back with it? Wouldn't that be befitting? Quite poetic, actually. And I have always been one for the dramatics," an evil playful gleam shone in Klaus's stormy blue eyes.

"I can't believe you..." Kol muttered.

Niklaus just chuckled, twirling the stake around in his hand, "Oh, come now, brother, do you really think I would turn around and kill you?"

Kol just stared at his brother with a cold indifference.

Klaus tossed the stake up in the air. It spiraled around until it landed right in Kol's capable hands. He attempted to hide his shock.

"Do with it what you will, Kol. But I highly suggest disposing of it immediately. You wouldn't want it getting in the wrong hands...and you have a habit of misplacing things," Klaus taunted, menacingly.

Kol glared at his older brother, but inwardly he was sighing in relief. He had thought his eternal life was about to come to a quick and painful close. They had both chosen to spare each other, though. They had shown that family mattered above all else. That forgiveness could be shown, and grudges could be forgotten, or at least overlooked. They could choose to forgive. They could choose to spare a life, to save a bond, to protect a family. Forever and Always. That was the promise. And maybe they had been foolish in thinking it could be so easily forgotten, for it was still burned in their brains and on their hearts.

_**Okay so this was hard for me to write, and I started and stopped it so much. I'm not sure if I like it. Tell me what you think. At least this was a pretty freaking long chapter so you have quite a bit to read...Sorry if I disappointed anyone after such a long wait. The next scene we will move on from this kind of drama and get more into the trip. SORRY SOOOOO SORRY for your super long wait. Thank you for those of you who stood by me and waited! I am so grateful to you(: **_

_**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me. **_


	8. There Goes Girls' Retreat!

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! Thanks for your reviews! Here's a bit of Klaroline fluff! Again please review with any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. I would love feedback! I'd love to know what you thought of this and what you think was good or what I could improve! I'd also love to hear what you want to see in the next few chapters! Thanks for sticking by me! This is for all of you! **_

Chapter Eight: There Goes Girls' Retreat!

"Okay, everyone we need to get into our groups!" Caroline waved her hands, commanding attention.

"Groups? You mean we have to be split up without having any say about it...on our senior trip?" Someone called out from the back of the crowd.

"You won't have to stay separated the whole time! We are just trying to make things easier for the chaperones!" Caroline was clearly exasperated.

The entire experience was wearing thin on her patience. First, a chaperone doesn't show. Then, the seniors start complaining. What next?

"Um, Caroline?" April said timidly behind her.

"What?!"

April's eyes widened. Caroline bit her lip. She hadn't meant to snap...and at April of all people. "Sorry, what April?"

"Well, the plane leaves in an hour...You guys should probably head to the airport and figure this out later..."

"What? An hour? Crap, crap, crap!" She took in a deep breath, struggling to find her composure. "Alright, everyone! Board the buses! Our plane leaves in an hour! Let's go!"

With that, everyone scrambled to grab their luggage. They rushed out the gym doors and climbed onto the buses.

"Thank you, April," Caroline said hugging the girl.

"No problem! Have fun!" April smiled and waved as Caroline tugged her pink luggage behind her.

Care boarded the bus and was surprised by her two smiling best friends. Elena threw her arms around Bonnie and Caroline.

"This is going to be the best senior trip ever!"

"Definitely," Bonnie grinned.

Caroline giggled. Then she remembered Tyler. She had been glad that she wouldn't have to deal with everything on this trip. She'd been happy for a break; it was a relief. But now she felt as though it wasn't just a break it was an end. She was letting go and enjoying it. Now she was worried because she didn't want things with Tyler to just end the way they were now. There had to be something left to save, right?

"Care," Elena brought her out of her clouded thoughts. "No boys, okay?"

Caroline's eyes shot up to meet Elena's. How did the brunette always know what to say? She nodded and gave a weak smile.

Bonnie hugged Caroline squealing, "No boys! No drama! It's time to party!"

The three best friends laughed. "You know, you guys are right. No boys, no problems, just girls' retreat! It's gonna be great!"

Caroline was actually starting to believe it. Then Rebekah passed by, slamming her bags against Caroline's side.

Care muttered, "I wish some girls didn't have to come..."

Rebekah whipped her head around, glaring, "Heard that."

"Don't care," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Bonnie piped up, "Just ignore her, Care. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, we can still have girls'-" Elena stopped mid-sentence as her eyes found her ex-boyfriend's.

"Stefan," Elena sighed.

Caroline winced. She loved Elena, but she also loved Stefan. They were two of her closest friends, and she felt that she could depend on both of them. But with Elena going crazy over Damon, Caroline wasn't so sure who's side she was on. Stefan and Elena were epic together. They were meant for each other. But something went wrong. Damon went wrong. But if a guy got in the way of their happiness, of their love, didn't that mean something? Didn't that mean that they weren't actually meant for each other? Caroline didn't know what to think anymore, but it was easier to blame Damon. She hated that asshole. He had used her as a human bloodbag. She remembered, and although she had gotten her revenge, she would never, ever forget.

Stefan being here was a breath of fresh air. Caroline felt like he was more understanding than Elena sometimes. And he certainly was easier to understand than Bonnie. But she realized his presence totally crushed their dreams of a boy-free vacation. She shook her head. She would not let this Stelena awkwardness ruin her entire trip. Just because Elena was breaking Stefan's heart didn't mean that the entire cruise had to be terrible.

"Elena, Bonnie, Caroline," Stefan nodded, taking a seat behind Caroline. "Don't worry, I won't bother you all too much."

"Don't be silly, Stefan," Caroline laughed it off, but one look from Elena told her that maybe she should've just accepted his statement.

Caroline bit her lip. _No, I refuse to let this cruise be ruined. No one can possibly put a damper on it. No one, _She thought.

Suddenly another male figure appeared at the door of the bus. He had sandy blond hair and striking eyes.

"Hey Matt," Bonnie called. The girls smiled. Matt was a welcome friend.

"Well there goes girls' retreat!" Caroline giggled, swiping at Matt. "Thanks for ruining it."

He laughed and started to say something, but was cut off by a different voice. All heads turned toward it.

"Pity, I was hoping I would get the pleasure of ruining this little vacation you've set up, love."

Klaus. Klaus was here. It flooded Caroline's mind. He flooded her eyes, her mind, her-her heart. _No!_ She snapped out of it.

"What," She started. "The _hell_ are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Nice to see you too, Caroline," he smirked, sauntering closer with a bag slung casually over his shoulder.

His blue eyes lit up, fiery, excited. She rolled her eyes, standing up to meet his challenge.

He raised his eyebrows, "Why I'm chaperoning, of course."

The shocked expression on her face brought on a deeper smirk. Her eyes sparked with anger.

"Didn't your dear friend April inform you? Sweet girl," he grinned wickedly like a little boy who just stole a cookie and lied about it.

"No," Caroline glared. "Absolutely not! You are not coming on this trip! Don't even kid yourself. You're not even on the list."

"Really? Better check again, love. I had our mutual friend put down my initials. Didn't want to scare anyone off."

She gasped, "N.M.?"

He nodded. She growled and threw her hands up in frustration, "I should've known..."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. _Of course! _Niklaus_ Mikaelson. So stupid. _

"So it seems that everything is all in order," he quirked an eyebrow. "So are you going to step aside so I can sit down-"

He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Or will I have to forcibly remove you myself?"

His taunting smile irked her. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, but she counteracted it with a malicious death glare.

She was about to say that under no circumstances was he ever coming on this trip no matter what schemes he had arranged in order to go.

Elena interrupted, "Care, we do need another chaperone..."

Elena wasn't sure it was a good idea to back up Klaus in this situation, but some part of her felt it was right. She had this gut feeling that he needed to come. And if he was with them, then they could keep an eye on him. He wouldn't be plotting back in Mystic Falls, and there's no way he and Damon could get into any fatal altercations...

Bonnie felt the feeling in her gut, too, "Elena's right, Care." She took it as a witchy sign. Her ancestors were trying to tell her something. Klaus needed to be on the cruise, even if it wasn't ideal.

Caroline rolled her eyes, exasperated. _Since when did her friends become Klaus-supporters?_

"Fine," she huffed, sticking a finger in Klaus's face pointedly, "But no funny business mister, or I swear I will have your butt on the next boat or plane or jet or whatever back to Mystic Falls or better yet Siberia, got it?"

Klaus grinned, raising his hands as if in surrender, "Whatever you say, love."

He squeezed past her to sit in the seat beside Rebekah. Caroline had to find her breath again after being in such close proximity. He drove her insane with his cocky hybrid alpha-male bullshit. But his smell, oh his intoxicating smell... She shook her head.

She gave a fake smile to Bonnie and Elena. They would have fun on this trip. No matter who was coming, they would have fun. They _had_ to; they deserved to.

"Alright, let's go!" Caroline called happily to the bus driver, who returned her bright smile. The bus began to pull forward, and the seniors erupted in a chorus of whoops and hollers. Caroline settled into her not-particularly-comfortable bus seat, momentarily forgetting about the troublesome company joining her on the trip. She beamed, relaxing, and just feeling the hope a new adventure settling over her.

She would not let anyone, even Klaus, ruin this trip for her.

**_Again, Review Please! It'd mean soooo much to me! _**


	9. NOT A CHAPTR CANT REMEMBER IS JER ALIVE?

_**NOT A REAL CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY ABOUT IT, BUT READ ANYWAY PLEASE BECAUSE I CAN'T MAKE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER UNTIL I FIND SOMETHING OUT! **_

**I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU ALL!**

**OKAY BUT I GOT LIKE A FOURTH TO HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING CHAPTER NINE AND I SERIOUSLY COULDN'T REMEMBER IF JEREMY WAS ALIVE AFTER 4X9 WHICH IS WHEN THIS TAKES PLACE BECAUSE ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE THEN AND HE ALWAYS DIES THEN COMES BACK THEN DIES, ETC.**

**UGH SOOOOO SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU! I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SUPER SUPER SUPER SOON(:**

**BUT PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME (DON'T REVIEW OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIEW ON THE REAL CHAPTER WHEN I PUT IT UP TO REPLACE THIS) WITH THE ANSWER OF WHETHER OR NOT JEREMY IS ALIVE OR DEAD DURING THIS TIME PERIOD!**

**SO SORRY! I TRIED TO LOOK IT UP AND I COULDN'T FIND IT! BUT I'M SURE ONE OF YOU GUYS KNOW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND WITH ME AND FOR SUPPORTING ME! I LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER AND I GOT A LOT OF AWESOME FEEDBACK ESPECIALLY FEEDBACK WITH SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTIONS TO MAKE! THAT'S WHAT I LOVE TO HEAR BECAUSE IT HELPS ME MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY, WHICH MY ULTIMATE GOAL IS TO PUT OUT THE BEST STORY POSSIBLE FOR YOU GUYS THAT ALSO MAKES THE KLAROLINE LOVER IN ME (AKA ALL OF ME) HAPPY(;**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I PROMISE THE UPDATE WILL BE UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK...**

**THAT IS IF I FIND OUT ABOUT JEREMY...AND SOOOOOON! (:**

**AGAIN PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER YET! OKAY? OKAY! AWESOME! ALL MY LOVE, PEACE OUT 3 XOXOXO**


End file.
